Lincoln Fire Rescue Service (Ontario)
Department Profile The Town of Lincoln, is a municipality within the Regional Municipality of Niagara. It was formed in 1970 with the amalgamation of the Township of Clinton, the Township of Louth, and the Village of Beamsville. It lies on Lake Ontario to the North and borders the City of St. Catharines to the East, the Town of Grimsby to the west, the Town of Pelham to the South/East and the Township of West Lincoln to the South West. Lincoln covered by a paid on call or volunteer Dept, out of 4 Fire Stations. There are 114 paid on call firefighters and officers, as well as a paid Chief, paid Deputy Chief, paid Fire Prevention Officer, paid Fire Inspector/Public Educator, and paid Administrative Assistant. The Fire Chief is also the designated Community Emergency Management Coordinator (CEMC) and is responsible for admininstering the municipal Emergency Plan. Firefighters are alerted by pagers and Communications is handled by the City of St. Catharines Fire Dept. Alarm Room. A new fire apparatus numbering system was adopted in the Niagara Region in 2016. All Lincoln units have "6" as a prefix. History Fire protection was formed by the amalgamation of the Louth Township Fire Department, the Beamsville Clinton Township Fire Department, the South Clinton Fire Department, and the Vineland Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Headquarters' (Town of Lincoln Municipal Offices) - 4800 South Service Road, Beamsville :Car 601 (FS01) - 2016 Ford Interceptor Utility (Fire Chief) :Car 602 (FS02) - 2017 Ford Interceptor Utility (Deputy Chief) :Car 603 (FS04) - 2018 Ford F150 4x4 (Duty Officer / Public Education) :Car 691 (FS03) - 2016 Ford F250 4x4 pick-up (Fire Prevention) (Ex-Car 603) 'Fire Station 61' - 4594 Ontario Street, Beamsville Built 1972 / Addition 2011 :[https://twitter.com/TOLFireRescue/status/887328941324849153/photo/1 Pump 611] (FS36) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1500/800/25F) :Pump 612 (FS31) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#11861) (Ex-Pump 1) :Ladder 615 (FS41) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1665/250/15F/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4165) (Ex-demo) :Tanker 616 (FS51) - 2010 Kenworth T370 / Midwest (port./2500) (SN#2087) :Squad 618 (FS11) - 2003 Ford F-250 4x4 / 2013 Wilcox medical/utility (port./100) 'Fire Station 62' - 3970 Fly Road, Campden Built 2018 :Pump 621 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1665/835/25F) (SO#S218046) :Tanker 626 - 2018 Kenworth T880 / Midwest (port./3500) :Squad 628 (FS12) - 2004 Ford 250 4x4 / 2014 Wilcox medical/utility (port./100) 'Fire Station 63' - 3335 Tallman Drive, Vineland Built 1991, also acts as the Vineland Base for Niagara EMS - 1 Ambulance :Pump 631 (FS33) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/835/25F) (SO#4365) :Rescue 637 (FS21) - 2007 Spartan Heavy Rescue / 1988 Dependable / Metro Collision (Box originally on 1988 Chevrolet C70 chassis) 'Fire Station 64' - 3763 Nineteenth Street, Jordan Built 2008 :Pump 641 (FS34) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte (1250/500) (SN#16823) :Pump 642 (FS32) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1050/1000/30F) (SN#SE 2494) (Ex-Pump 621) :Tanker 646 (FS53) - 2009 Kenworth T370 / Midwest (port./2500) (SN#2084) :Squad 648 (FS13) - 2004 Ford F-250 4x4 / 2014 Wilcox medical/utility (port./100) 'Rehab Unit' Volunteer Auxiliary Members respond from Station 4, established 2015 :Rehab 649 (FS22) - 1998 Freightliner FL 60 / Excellance (Ex-Stonewall Jackson Volunteer Fire Department and Rescue Squad) Retired Apparatus :2008 Ford Expedition SUV (Ex-FS03 / Car 691) (Sold) :2007 Ford Expedition (FS02) (Destroyed in MVC, 2016) :2005 Chevrolet Equinox (FS03) (Sold at auction, 2015) :1998 Ford Expedition (FS01) (Sold to West Lincoln Fire & Emergency Services) :(FS52) - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (-/2000) :(FS35) - 1993 Spartan Diamond / Almonte pumper (1050/600) (SN#8600) (Ex-Pump 6-4-2 Pump 3 Pump 3) (Previously loaned to Haldimand County Fire Department to replace unit destroyed in fire) :1991 Pierce Dash / Superior quint (1050/450/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-5247) (SN#SE 996) :1989 GMC C7000 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :1991 Dodge Ram van - mobile air cascade unit :1981 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/600) (SN#T81-121) :1981 Ford cube van rescue :1980 Chevrolet cube van rescue :1966 Ford C/ King Tanker (-/1500) :1977 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (625/600) :1976 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-483) (Ex-Niagara Falls Fire Services (Ontario)) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (625/500) :1971 Ford C / Pierreville pumper :1968 Ford tanker :1967 GMC van (converted school van) :1966 Ford step van rescue :1963 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1960 International / King pumper (SN#6002) :1960 International / Thibault pumper :1958 GMC rescue van :1956 GMC / Thibault pumper (Sold to Temagami Township Fire Department) :1953 Ford / Bickle pumper (500/500) (SN#5356) Future Plans Construction started on a new Station 62 in Campden in 2018. The new building, located at 3950 Fly Road, will have three drive-through bays. External Links Lincoln Fire Rescue Official Site Station Map Category:Niagara Region Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Midwest apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus